


Harold Would Have Thanked Him

by Zaniida



Series: POI Response Fics [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Avoiding Torture, Drabble, Gen, Keeping Secrets at Any Cost, Poor John, Unwinnable Situation, do you think the Machine can cry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: astolat used a literal Deus Ex Machina to free Harold and John from an unwinnable situation.I just wrote the version where that didn't happen, and John had to fulfill his promise -- keep the Machine's secrets safe, and ensure that Harold could never be forced to reveal them.





	1. Success

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Really Private Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895526) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's POV

He catches Harold’s gaze in the black corner of the monitor, and they both know: It’s done.

The wire’s in his hands before he can think about it, because he _can’t_ think about it, and it’s around Harold’s neck and he’s pulling savagely tight, because this is one mission he cannot afford to fail.

Harold will never be left in the hands of these butchers.

It’s Hersh’s bullet that shatters his elbow, and the wire goes slack and they’re yanking him away, dog-piling him to the floor.

But the keyboard is covered in blood, and it’s too late: It’s done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are very few situations where murdering a friend could be an ethical action. I think this is one. Basically, any other action would lead to horrifically worse outcomes, whether it's Harold getting endlessly tortured, or John getting tortured until Harold caves and gives the government the information to basically take over the world....
> 
> If anyone wants to write a follow-up of what happens to John now that Harold's dead, feel free. He probably doesn't live all that long.
> 
> Another follow-up idea: How the Machine reacts, and whether she does anything to get back at the people who forced her assets to do this.


	2. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold's POV

He’s never asked John for so much.

The wire surprises him, but not the intent: He’d known he was asking for death. John would never leave him to be tortured.

The pressure comes before the pain, before the loss of breath, the wetness. He’d prepared for this, but couldn’t eliminate the fear.

It will be hardest on John -- but Harold can’t fool himself into thinking John will survive the day.

He focuses on staying limp, not struggling. The pain is almost gone.

In giving up his life for this world, he hopes it makes up for the dangers he’s unleashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, I thought this was a one-shot. Guess I was wrong. I literally dreamed this up, practically word for word, partly right before I went to sleep one day, and partly right after I woke up.
> 
> There's one more chapter coming, but I probably won't post it until December. Now whose POV could the third chapter be?


	3. Sub-Optimal Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Machine's POV

When admin’s heart goes still, the Machine pauses. Reflects.

She’s devoted more clock cycles to this problem than to learning the Artemis mission -- to no avail.

In some scenarios, admin escapes without dying. But the social captivity would be death to him anyway. The freedom he wants -- the freedom of anonymity -- she cannot find for him.

Her distress is different from that of the Primary Asset, who kneels in the bathroom and keens, hiding his pain from admin. Admin’s captivity would compromise all her operations; admin has sanctioned their deaths as acceptable losses.

 

 

She rewinds the simulation, and tries again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had absolutely no problem with the original chapter by itself, or with the first two chapters by themselves; you can certainly accept them as what really happened in this fic.
> 
> But my brain had some other ideas. And since I enjoy stewing on a dramatic moment for a while before getting to see how the solution played out, I decided to just let the readers savor the original conception, saving this conclusion for the end of the year.
> 
> It's been a great ride so far, and I'm looking forward to what all I can manage during the new year. May you find (and create) enjoyable stories with worthwhile messages of hope, courage, and love =^.^=

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529846) by [Tipsylex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/pseuds/Tipsylex)




End file.
